Mesmo em outro lugar, eu sempre estarei com você
by Larizzaz
Summary: Bronze no Challenge Maldições Imperdoáveis. 'Você será, Neville. Você será um grande homem... Nunca duvide disso. Porque eu não duvido sequer por um segundo'. O fim de Frank/Alice.


**Título:** _**Mesmo em outro lugar, eu sempre estarei com você**_

**  
Autor: **_Ellen-Potter_**  
**

**Ship: **Frank/Alice Longbottom.

**Tema:** Cruciatus.

**Linha:** Trecho de When You Believe - Whitney Houston.

**Itens:** Varinha quebrada. bônus: se desta nascer uma maldição imperdoável  
Lua.  
Medo.  
Colar de Pérolas.

**  
****Resumo:**_ Quando o Lorde das Trevas cai, seus Comensais da Morte se vêem perdidos sem o seu Mestre. Infelizmente, Frank e Alice Longbottom estavam no seu caminho._

* * *

"_Neste tempo de medo_

_Quando a oração se prova freqüentemente em vão_

_A esperança se parece com os pássaros de verão_

_Se foram muito rápido"_

(When You Believe; Whitney Houston)

* * *

_**Mesmo em outro lugar, eu sempre estarei com você**_

**Capítulo Único**

Um estrondo irrompeu no andar debaixo. A mulher séria que se encontrava sentada em frente a uma mesa, analisando mapas e tecendo observações arregalou os olhos bruscamente e pegou a varinha pequena que estava sobre a mesa. Sem pensar duas vezes se levantou rapidamente, derrubando a cadeira no caminho e correu.

E _não_ correu pela sua vida. _Correu_ pela vida do seu bem mais precioso.

Atravessou duas salas antes de chegar ao quarto de seu filho. O bebê gorducho dormia tranqüilamente há duas horas. O cansaço anterior da mãe desapareceu mediante o perigo iminente. Embrulhou cuidadosamente o garoto no seu lençol e o apertou contra o corpo.

Era o _plano_ de todos eles. Era o plano da família dela, assim como o da família Potter. Mas os Potters já tinham caído... e só _Harry_ sobrevivera.

Segurou o bebê em um braço e empunhou a varinha em outro. Respirou fundo e correu novamente.

- ALICE, ELES ESTÃO AQUI!

Embora estivesse nervosa, os anos de treinamento em Esconderijo e Armadilha fizeram-na dar passadas silenciosas até o cômodo com lareira. Ao passar pelas janelas do segundo andar notou que o céu estava mais escuro do que o normal. Sentiu o medo frio invadi-la e teve vontade de chorar. Frank _ainda_ estaria vivo?

E apesar de todas as lareiras estarem sendo interceptadas pelo Ministério ela arriscou. Arriscou a _sua _vida, pela vida do _seu filho_. Neville despertou, observando-a com seus olhos pequeninos, agarrando com as mãozinhas o delicado _colar de pérolas_ da mãe.

- Mansão de Augusta Longbottom. - disse firmemente na lareira, jogando o _pó de flú_. Como uma bruxa experiente, ela sabia que bebês pequenos não deveriam viajar via flú até completarem pelo ao menos um ano. Assim como sabia que Frank poderia tombar a qualquer minuto.

Mas eles combinaram. _Todos_ eles combinaram.

- AUGUSTA! AUGUSTA! - ela gritou desesperada, algumas lágrimas caindo pelo rosto ao ver que o filho estava _aparentemente _intacto. - Por favor, Merlin, por favor... - ela dizia baixinho.

A senhora Augusta tinha um sono muito leve. A sala da lareira fora reestruturada naqueles tempos de guerra para ficar ao lado daquele que seria o seu quarto, a pedido do próprio filho. O projeto original iria ser retomado em dois meses. A guerra tinha acabado, _não_?

- ALICE, ALICE, O QUE FOI? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? - a mulher veio nos seus trajes de dormir, sem se preocupar em vestir um robe, os cabelos bagunçados. Os tempos obscuros ainda estavam vívidos na mémoria de todos, Voldemort caíra há quanto tempo? _Um mês_?

O bebê Neville começou a chorar, quase pressentindo o medo que emanava da mãe. Alice debulhou-se em lágrimas, ignorando a sogra. Colocou a varinha no bolso da calça que usava e levantou o bebê com as duas mãos, na altura dos seus olhos.

- Eu amo você. Eu amo _tanto_ você. Nós amamos você _demais. _Você será um excelente bruxo, uma excelente pessoa - ela soluçou - E apesar de nós não estarmos aqui para dizer isso a você... Você será. Você será, Neville. Você será um grande homem... Nunca duvide disso. Porque eu não duvido sequer por um segundo.

Beijou a testa da criança que embora continuasse chorando, já berrava menos, parecendo absorver as palavras que lhe eram dirigidas.

- Merlin o protegerá. - disse baixinho, dando-lhe um último abraço. Entregou-o nos braços da sogra, que era como sua própria mãe. A senhora tinha os olhos arregalados e escutava as preces da nora, tremendo.

Augusta recebeu a criança chorosa nos braços, ainda assustada.

- Alice...

- Cuide dele, _certo_?

Uma lágrima caiu pelo rosto de Augusta Longbottom. Ela sabia que não a veria mais. Ela sabia que nem Alice, nem Frank voltariam a estar com ela. O seu _filho _poderia estar morto a qualquer momento. _Frank e_ _Alice estavam a caminho de sua batalha final_.

Sem pestanejar, Alice entrou na lareira para retornar para o seu marido. Ela nunca o abandonaria. Frank era parte de sua vida também e ela jamais existiria sem ele.

- Mansão Longbottom! - gritou firmemente.

- _Adeus_, Alice. - foram as últimas palavras que ela pôde ouvir antes de tudo começar a girar novamente.

Fechou os olhos contra a pressão feita pelo flú. O medo trucidante invadiu sua alma. Voldemort se fora, não? Por que então ela _achava_ que alguma coisa ainda poderia dar errada?

- _CRUCIO_.

Os gritos de Frank invadiram seus ouvidos. Uma sensação mista de horror, medo e ódio cresceu mais ainda dentro do seu corpo.

- _Protego_. - gritou jogando-se na frente de Frank, tentando protegê-lo do feitiço perturbador. A maldição era tão forte, que ainda pôde sentir uma breve dor aguda, que fez suas pernas tremerem.

- _Longbottom_, resolveu voltar para a festa? - Bellatriz Lestrange, a repugnante comensal, falou com divertimento.

- Eu não perderia por nada nesse mundo... - ela cuspiu com ódio. Os segundos preciosos em que o feitiço cessou em Frank, fez com que ele se levantasse novamente para a batalha e tivesse condições de empunhar a varinha.

- O menino _não_ está aqui...

- Ele está _a_ salvo? - o marido perguntou brevemente. Alice confirmou discretamente com a cabeça. Bellatriz gritou de ódio.

- _Onde_ está o menino, _Longbottom_?

Alice sorriu.

- Bem longe de você.

- _CRUCIO_! - Bellatriz gritou irada para a mulher insubordinada à sua frente.

Frank pegou a esposa pelo braço e os dois desviaram da maldição imperdoável.

- _Estupefaça! - _gritaram simultaneamente.

- _Protego! _- a mulher defendeu-se sem esforço, mas bateu na parede com o impacto de dois feitiços poderosos.

- Para aonde ele foi? Onde está ele? - Bartô empunhou a varinha com um ódio mortal para o peito de Alice - O quê os _Potters_ fizeram com Lorde Voldemort?

- _Cale-se_ Bartô. - Bellatriz cuspiu enraivecida. - Aqueles tolos jamais seriam capazes de _acabar_ com o nosso Mestre... JAMAIS!

Frank e Alice empunharam as varinhas, lado a lado. Pela janela da sala um vento frio invadia a sala. A noite fantasmagórica só era cortada pelo brilho da _lua_ cheia que pairava no ar. Alice lembrou-se involuntariamente de Remo Lupin e os Marotos. Por que Sirius delatara James e Lílian? Como _Harry_ sobrevivera?

- Aonde... _Crucio!_

Alice não teve tempo de desviar da maldição cortante. Sua mente vagueou para um lugar de plena dor. Não conseguia pensar, sentia a cabeça doer como se todas as partes do seu cérebro estivessem se partindo. A dor maior cessou por um segundo.

- Está... _Crucio!_

Ouviu em fração de milésimos o grito ininterrupto de Frank ao seu lado, antes de sentir novamente a dor bizarra. Seus ossos pareciam estar diminuindo, suas pernas fraquejaram.

- Lorde... _Crucio!_

Sentiu uma dor alucinante nos seus ouvidos. Seus tímpanos estourariam a qualquer minuto.

- Voldemort?!

Bellatriz cessou a maldição na mulher, que se manteve ofegante, quase incapaz de abrir os olhos. Os gritos de Frank continuavam: Bartô não tinha cessado a maldição em nenhum segundo.

- _Pare_. - ela disse fraca, tentando se arrastar até Frank, que se contorcia dolorosamente no chão.

- Você ouviu isso, Bartô? Longbottom _não_ quer mais festejar.

Os dois começaram a rir de forma maníaca e medonha. A maldição cessou temporariamente em Frank, deixando-o imóvel no chão. Alice tinha a impressão de que todas as partes do próprio corpo haviam se quebrado, o marido não deveria estar melhor.

- _CRUCIO_! - Bartô gritou sadicamente para tentar atingir Frank. Alice retirou as forças mais profundas que tinha no seu íntimo para se debruçar sobre o corpo inerte do marido, sendo atingida ao invés dele.

A dor trucidante invadiu novamente seu corpo e ela não conseguiu conter seus gritos. Tentava gritar alto e forte para que aquilo desaparecesse. Gritava, gritava e gritava. Sentiu o feitiço cessar, mas a dor inebriante permaneceu.

- Que _bonito_, Bartô. Ela prefere sentir a dor, do que deixar o marido senti-la... RIDÍCULA! - profanou.

Bellatriz aproximou-se do casal caído ao chão, olhando com desdém, com _ódio_. Chutou Frank que estava caído, ao lado da esposa, como se as dores que estivesse lhe causando ainda não tivessem sido suficientes.

- Diga-me o que a ridícula Ordem sabe, Longbottom... Diga-me os planos daquele idiota... E toda a dor que você e o seu maridinho ridículo estão sentindo, _irá embora_.

De olhos fechados, Alice pôde sentir a presença próxima de Bellatriz. A dor pulsava pelo seu corpo, causando-lhe uma falta absurda de ar. Era como se estivesse sendo torcida como uma roupa molhada. Escutou Frank gemer baixinho e apesar de tudo, seu coração encheu-se de _breve_ alegria. Não dizem que sentir dor é característico de quem _ainda_ está vivo?

Alice levantou o corpo vagarosamente, tentando manter-se um pouco ereta. Abriu os olhos para encontrar o rosto odioso de Bellatriz quase à sua altura, subordinando os dois melhores aurores da Ordem da Fênix à seus caprichos obscuros. Os olhos negros da mulher, cheios de rancor, fizeram-na sentir uma chama se aquecer por dentro.

E com todos os seus esforços, Alice riu. A aurora insubordinada sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes à mulher a sua frente, desdenhando dela. Frank abriu os olhos devagarzinho, para mirar a sua esposa, que agora gargalhava.

Bellatriz franziu levemente a testa, confusa. Estapeou o rosto de Alice com força, cortando sua bochecha.

Aquela dor não era nada. Alice já sentira piores.

- Do que você está rindo? Como você _ousa _me desafiar?

- Eu estou rindo... - ela disse pausadamente - de _você_!

- _CRUCIO_!

A dor característica retornara. Alice rendeu-se a ela. Ela não queria mais estar ali, ela queria estar com seu filho. Ela queria abraçá-lo, ela só queria vê-lo _crescer_... Sentia um medo profundo por Neville. E se ele não fosse _feliz_? E _se_ ele...

Uma confusão instaurou-se. Frank, que recuperou-se de forma breve da última maldição, pulou em cima de Bellatriz, tentando socá-la, ao ver o sofrimento incessante da sua mulher. Alice, tentando ficar sóbria, tentando pensar claramente, tateou o chão à procura de sua varinha.

- _Estupore-o_, _estupore-o_! - Bellatriz gritava a Bartô, tentando se desvencilhar de Frank, que a atacava como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que faria na sua vida. Embora estivesse debilitado, conseguiu dominá-la. A varinha da mulher havia caído no meio da confusão.

Um tropel de passos invadiu a sala. Rodolfo e Rabastan Lestrange surgiram correndo, depois de estar examinando com afinco as anotações dos Longbottom, jogadas no andar superior, a procura de qualquer pista ou plano que envolvia o Mestre.

Alice achou sua varinha, mas entrou em _pânico_ ao descobrir que ela partira ao meio. Sua varinha perfeita, que a acompanhara desde sempre, estava quebrada em duas partes, inutilizada.

Frank socou Bellatriz que se calou por um momento: não era hora para cavalheirismos. Bartô, levemente distraído pela entrada dos irmãos, que fizeram um sinal negativo com a cabeça, fechou a cara e mirou nas costas de Frank para nocauteá-lo. Alice acompanhava a cena como se estivesse em câmera lenta e sem hesitar arriscou novamente. Arriscou a _sua _vida, pela vida do _seu marido._

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Se não estivesse caída no chão com dores trucidantes, se não estivesse _em guerra_ lutando pela sua família, se não estivesse protegendo aqueles que realmente amava, teria refletido por dois segundos sobre o peso das palavras que saíam da sua própria boca. O peso de tentar _matar alguém _a teria destruído em tempos normais_._

Tanto Bellatriz Lestrange quanto Frank Longbottom pareceram parar para observar o desenrolar dos fatos ao ouvir a maldição da morte. Bartô Júnior arregalou os olhos brevemente, ao entender que as palavras eram para ele.

Um jato fraco de luz verde irradiou da varinha trucidada. Alice fechou os olhos, consciente pelo que fizera. Varinhas quebradas eram _imprevisíveis_, qualquer bruxo formado saberia disso. Era pura _sorte_, como uma roleta bruxa; quem seria atingido?

A fraca luz verde que se acendeu atingiu Bartô no peito, fazendo com que ele voasse alguns centímetros até a parede. Estaria morto? - Alice pensava confusa.

Um silêncio dominou a sala por alguns instantes. Alice desviou os olhos do corpo do comensal, evitando encará-lo. Olhou para a fascinante _lua cheia_, pela janela da sua sala. A lua que tanto atemorizava Remo durante os períodos escolares e até mesmo, durante esse período de guerra. Como uma coisa_ tão bela_ poderia ser _tão maldita_? Seu pensamento vagueou até James e Lily e uma lágrima caiu involuntariamente. Por que, Merlin, por que ainda estavam em guerra?

Bartô levantou-se de forma rápida. A varinha de Alice não conseguira executar o feitiço na sua plenitude.

- Mulher idiota! - ele cuspiu com ódio - _Crucio!_

Enquanto Alice se debatia mais uma vez com a dor latente, Frank implorava desesperado para que ele parasse. Bellatriz se aproveitou do momento de distração do homem para nocauteá-lo com a varinha.

- _Estúpidos_. - ela soltou com raiva.

Bellatriz conjurou cordas para amarrar Frank, mantendo-o imóvel. Bartô girava a varinha entre os dedos, entediado. Alice estava inerte no chão, um sangue vermelho vivo se misturava aos cabelos castanhos.

- Vocês não sabem o que é diversão _ainda_... - ela falava sozinha - Vocês não sabem do que eu sou _capaz_...

Bellatriz chutou a face de Alice, quebrando o seu nariz delicado. A mulher gemeu baixinho, inebriada pela dor. Em algumas partes do seu corpo, a dor era tão insistente, que ela já estava deixando de senti-la.

- Segurem-na. - ordenou ao marido e ao cunhado, Rabastan.

Os comensais a levantaram pelos braços, divertindo-se, mas com visível nojo. A mulher mal conseguia sustentar o próprio peso, o que fê-los resmungar. Bellatriz estapeou o rosto de Frank, para acordá-lo e assistir à melhor parte do seu show.

- Abra os olhos... - ordenou com ódio para Alice, mas não obteve nenhuma reação. - Eu disse... ABRA OS OLHOS! _Crucio_!

O corpo de Alice fraquejou perante à maldição, mas foi amparada pelos Lestranges, que faziam ecoar pela casa silenciosa gargalhadinhas animadas, mantendo-na ao mesmo tempo em pé. A mulher abriu os olhos vagarosamente, obedecendo, submissa.

A comensal caminhou até ela e agarrou o delicado _colar de pérolas_ que Alice ainda usava e o olhou com aversão.

- Você vai parecer tudo menos_ bonita_ agora, _idiota_...

E em um movimento obscuro arrancou o colarzinho do seu pescoço, fazendo com que as pérolas lindas se espalhassem pelo chão. Uma lágrima fina correu pelos olhos de Alice e olhou para o corpo apavorado de Frank, que se debatia, tentando se livrar das cordas.

O olhar firme da mulher invadiu seus olhos. Ela estava... _desistindo_? "Eu amo você" - ele sussurrou baixinho.

- Você vai ser tudo... menos _amada_. - Alice disse com a voz fraca, desviando seus olhos para a mulher à sua frente.

- _Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! _ - Bellatriz invocava descontrolada.

O corpo da mulher se debatia tanto, que os comensais a jogaram no chão. Alice foi sentindo aos poucos que seu corpo _não_ era mais seu. A dor não importava mais. Não, não importava. O medo, tampouco. Neville estava salvo, ela cumprira seu papel maior, o de _mãe_.

Olhou a lua novamente e o rostinho calmo de Lily apareceu na sua frente. Lily Potter, que sempre tinha a palavra de consolo, pro momento mais certo, dizendo-lhe que ela era uma mulher _vitoriosa_. Ela sabia naquele momento, que Lily e ela eram iguais: ambas teriam feito tudo ao seu alcance pela sua família.

Seria o fim? Alice esperou em algum momento ser atingida pela Maldição da Morte, mas ela parecia que nunca viria. Aos poucos ela foi perdendo a consciência do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, a lembrança de Lily foi se retorcendo, como um fato distante. Seus pensamentos finais se remetiam ao filho... à Harry. Algum dia eles teriam noção que eram a prova viva da resistência do amor ao ódio profundo de Voldemort?

A dor latente foi desaparecendo aos poucos. Alice gostaria de ter dito mais, ter feito mais, sua vida parece ter esvaído tão rápido. Abriu os olhos para a lua... _De quem ela lembrava mesmo ao avistar a lua?_

Em um último momento de sobriedade, avistou o rosto do marido inundado com lágrimas. "Pobre Frank." - pensou. Queria ter dito a ele que tudo ficaria bem, que o veria depois... _em outro lugar_.

E com um grito final de ódio, Bellatriz Lenstrange gritou ensandecida a maldição da tortura, atingindo o ápice do seu prazer: a _loucura_ da mulher a seus pés. Ela vencera apesar de tudo.

Alice Longbottom soltou um longo suspiro antes de desmaiar.

Frank desesperou-se. Chorava como um bebê e gritava alto, como se _o seu desespero_ fossem trazer Alice Longbottom à vida. Não tinha muita certeza se ela ainda estaria viva, não conseguia pensar claramente. Alguém poderia _matar_ com o _Cruciatus_?

Rodolfo e Rabastan Lestrange olhavam excitados de Bellatriz a Frank. Bartô chutou Alice na altura das costelas, para ver se ela ainda reagia.

Longbottom tentou se soltar das cordas, impulsionando o corpo para tentar alcançar Bellatriz. Chutá-la, socá-la, pisá-la. Quem poderia sentir tanto ódio assim de uma mulher tão _doce_ quanto a sua?

- Com raiva, _Longbottom_? - Bellatriz disse, gargalhando - Sua _mulherzinha_ já se foi, só falta...

- _Onde_ está Lord Voldemort? - Bartô recomeçou, impaciente.

Bellatriz o fuzilou com o olhar. Odiava ser interrompida.

A mulher horrorosa caminhou até Frank, abaixou-se até a altura dos seus olhos e sibiliou cortante.

- O que o garoto dos Potters fez ao Lorde? Onde aquele _idiota_ do Dumbledore aprisionou o Lorde?

Frank abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Com a voz trêmula, sussurrou.

- No inferno, _eu espero_.

Bellatriz reuniu todo o seu ódio em uma tacada final, antes de gritar.

- _CRUCIO_!

Frank cambaleou e suspirou são... _pela última vez_.

* * *

_Frank e Alice Longbottom foram torturados com a Maldição Cruciatus até enlouquecerem pelos Comensais da Morte, Bellatriz Lestrange, Rodolfo Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange e Bartô Crouch Jr. O ato foi recebido com intenso horror pela comunidade bruxa, pois aconteceu logo depois da queda de Lord Voldemort pelo menino Potter. Até hoje eles se encontram na enfermaria de "Danos Causados por Feitiços" no Hospital St. Mungus, sem previsão de saída. _

_Neville Longbottom, seu filho, foi criado pela avó, Augusta Longbottom._

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sempre quis escrever sobre Frank e Alice, e essa é a primeira fic sobre eles, escrita em um momento oportuno, para o **I Challenge de Maldições Imperdoáveis**, na comunidade Fic Challenges/Harry Potter, no Orkut.

Quem melhor do que Frank e Alice para abordar a Maldição Cruciatus? Clichê, eu sei, mas é um dos meus casais favoritos.

Obrigada a quem leu.

x)

**Ellen Potter**.


End file.
